


Familiar

by PunkPlaidKitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frostiron Secret Santa, M/M, Silver Fox Tony, rdj's kitten, silver fox Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPlaidKitty/pseuds/PunkPlaidKitty
Summary: Inspired by silver fox RDJ's kitten selfie.





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buying_the_space_farm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/gifts).



> I promised a fic to go with my art gift for the FrostIron gift exchange because it was was giving me trouble ( _see:_ Tony's legs refusing to be drawn, bodily proportions in general, the horrendous hand that barely exists). I accomplished getting their faces to look like what I wanted them to look like and I consider that a win for me, but it felt like an incomplete gift. So I wrote a little bit of something to go with it  >.< I hope it's enjoyable,, Merry Holidays all!

  

~ •x• ~ •x• ~

 

It had been literally forever since he’d gotten attention. Loki had been in his spell room all day studying, experimenting with new magic, whatever he did in there; while Tony was keeping occupied in his workshop. When the resident AI announced dinner, he was relieved. The two workaholics had agreed to always join each other for an evening meal—they both needed to eat and both easily lost track of time when absorbed in a project. Now was his chance to receive the affection he craved and had been denied for so long.

Doors opened from either end of the suite. He walked into the kitchen and brushed against Loki who offered a glance before the continuing on his route to collect food from the various pots and saucepans on the stovetop onto his plate. Feeling a little rebuffed at the lack of adoration, he followed the man to the dinner table and sat down next to him. All throughout dinner he waited patiently to be acknowledged. What felt like hours went by; still nothing. But he refused to say anything—never would he stoop so low as to beg for attention. Dishes were cleared and rinsed without fuss, and he followed Loki’s casual stroll over to the living room loveseat. Good idea. A well deserved rest after a long day’s work. The man was after his heart to this day.

Then. Then a book materialized out of green, glittery sparks. It was cracked open by the pull of a long red tassel that was frayed and worn at the end. The horror continued when green eyes focused on the pages of the tome. Distracted once again. Once again, he was forgotten. Plopping down on the cushion next to Loki he made good and sure that his presence well known. _Still_ the mage did not budge. He scowled.

Tony watched his companion closely. They’d had a bit of a rough start when they first started living together, but given time all seemed to settle down. Communication, or lack thereof, was still the largest obstacle of the household. Great strides had been hit and they had gotten into a groove that was wearing in nicely. They were getting along well enough, or at least _he_ thought so. He couldn’t always read what was going through that mercurial mind though.

The strike came quick and without warning; claws snatching at the swinging tassel.

“Really, now? This again?” came the exasperated reply. Loki had reacted instantaneously to protect his book, holding it up near his far shoulder out of reach. “Tony, I thought you said he’d tire of this game as he grew older.”

“Hey, I’m no cat-whisperer. You’re the guy with the All-Speak magical translation thingy-”

“For the last time, Anthony, that’s not how it works,” Loki chuckled and rolled his eyes at his husband.

“I still think you’re just not trying hard enough,” Tony replied. A soft smile spread across his face as he watched the scene unfold. Black paws continued to reach for the prey dangling from the antique leather-bound spell book as long fingers ruffled into tummy fur, pinning the cat down to keep him at bay. Ears relaxed and eyes drooped immediately in response. Loki quirked his eyebrow and gave an experimental flex of his fingers back and forth. The agitated, flicking tail slowed to a calm wiggle. A warm rumble resonated through him from underneath his hand. “I..? I think I broke him.”

“No, that’s supposed to happen Lokes, I promise. It means he likes you,” Tony explained, crushing on the adorableness of it all. “— _finally_ ,” he added in a mutter to himself.

Another minute of scritches had the cat melted completely over Loki’s lap, pleased with having captured the undivided attention of someone so fickle, distant, affectionate, powerful—someone so akin to himself. It took time and dedication, and a little lost pride, but he could finally claim to have the man wrapped securely around his paw.

Thousands of years of life and Loki still wasn’t prepared for the all-consuming _fondness_ he felt in that moment toward this creature who had been annoying him since Tony had surprised him with the little bundle. Knocking his belongings off of surfaces, weaving between his legs when he got up in the middle of the night, sharpening its nails on various ancient magical artifacts—all of that was forgiven in that moment as pure and simple love radiated between them. “What is this powerful magic?”

“See, I told you black cats were special, babe. I knew you’d get along.”


End file.
